DNAngel Drabble Attack!
by Feathersprite305
Summary: Gah! I can't get this pairing out of my head! Dark/Daisuke.


I don't own D.N.Angel. If i did, Satoshi would grab Daisuke and deep-throat kissy face him every episode.

This is partly a drabble, part of a story. First is the drabbles I came up with, then the story is next chapter. Ok, maybe the drabbles are a little perverted but hey, it wouldn't be much of a story without Dark being Dark.

Dark: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!

STORY: Just so you know, Wiz gets jealous and sets out to tell Daisuke how he feels...only problem? Dark's in the way!

**First Kiss:** The first time Dark kissed his host, Daisuke had been chewing on a piece of chofu, a mochi pad bound in a pancake. He had pulled away from the tomato red faced teen, sliding his his tongue around thoughtfully. He slept on the couch for a week, courtesy of Emiko's mother telepathic ability.

**Red: **Dark loved the color red. Whether it was a strawberry, red satin, red paint, red wine, or the sweet soft red of his beloved's eyes. The color drove him crazy, especially when Satoshi dared to wrap a hand around the teen's shoulders. Dark saw red then, and after when he was fiercely kissing the red-head under the stars.

**Scent:** Dark inhaled a lot of scents when he gained his own body. The salty smell of fish and the sea air. The fresh buttery aroma of baked bread. The sweet scent of cakes being pulled from the oven. But none could compare with the scent of his red-eyed lover. Spicy, sweet, seductive, and his own alone. Daisuke loved cuddling a lot apparently.

**Guard:** Daisuke did need protection once in a while. Whether it was from Saehara's mid-day punches, or bullies demanding homework. He didn't like when Dark had them pinned by their throats to the wall. He _did_ like when Dark was kissing him passionately later on, locked in their room, whispering over and over "You belong to me only."

**Embrace:** Daisuke loved the feeling of Dark's arms wrapped tightly around him. Like when they danced at the Firefly Festival, Dark was holding him so tightly, Risa and Riku forgotten in the passion. Satoshi watched from the DJ stand, smiling at the couple. He wanted his best friend to be happy, and as Krad placed a caring hand on the blunette's frail shoulder, he felt almost as happy as well.

**Music:** Daisuke loved music. Satoshi played the piano, Krad had the violin, and his father was pretty good at ocarina. But the music he loved best wasn't played by flutes, trombones, or woodwinds. The music he loved was the sounds he made with Dark. Passion filled notes sounded in the air just right when Dark was on top, biting at the red-head's neck.

**Lips:** Dark swore the gods had both blessed and cursed him when those silk-soft lips turned down in a pout. He actually smacked himself in class when Daisuke complained that he didn't have a partner for the festival. Dark smacked his face(his, not Daisuke) and grabbed the red-eyed boy. He swore that even Satoshi laughed when he said in a rather squeaky voice "I'm standing right here, you know?"

**Movie:** Dark felt his heart stop several times, watching the victims on screen get chopped in half. Daisuke was buried deep in Dark's jacket, Satoshi had his face in Krad's shoulder, and the Harada twins had left quite some time ago. Both angels looked at each, grimacing as another woman was torn to shreds. Dark mouthed a few words, and a few minutes later they were sitting under a tree, calmly stroking the aqua and crimson hair of the shivering teens.

**Slick:** Dark lapped at the damp skin of his lover, relishing the whimper and biting down on the spot. Daisuke cooed softly as Dark kissed him deeply, thrusting slightly against his hips. Daisuke squirmed as Dark bit his neck teasingly, smiling as his love bathed him with his tongue. "You are just like a cat, Dark." Dark responded by biting the red heads neck and yanking violently. Daisuke was bathed once more in a cold-sweat.

Preview for story: Wiz in love?!

_"But Wiz, you're going a little overboard with this whole acting thing." Wiz stepped towards his owner, transforming into the crimson haired boy._

_"But Daisuke say 'You gotta give it your all, 'k Wiz? Just like Dark.' You said to give it all." Daisuke shook his head in frustration._

_"That's not what I meant!" Wiz was frowning, something that looked out of place on Daisuke's face.(me: hey that rhymed!)_

_A thudding noise alerted him of Dark coming up the stairs. He was coming to apologize, which meant it was now or never. Wiz grabbed Daisuke._

_"I want to show what you mean to me, Daisuke." Dark had reached the landing._

_"Daisuke, I-" Dark was cut off as Wiz clamped his mouth over Daisuke's. The red-head squeaked in suprise, instantly struggling against the rabbit's inhuman strength._

_"What The Hell?!" Daiki stormed up the stairs, the twins, Satoshi, Krad, and the others quickly trailing him. He met with the same sight, Wiz as Daisuke kissing the real one. _

That is all I'm revealing, okay? Read and review.


End file.
